Strange Developments
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: One year after the events of The Stranger ObiWan and Anakin are happy together in Coruscant. But when the Council lifts the ban against attachment, the lovers' life, instead of improving, becomes more difficult. ObiXAni SLASH, MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

STRANGE DEVELOPMENTS

The Sequel to "The Stranger"

By

Lincoln Six Echo

NOTE: This story contains MPREG (a male getting pregnant) and SLASH. Do not read it if it is not your cup of tea. Also, the rating of this story will be a M starting from next chapter.

--------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan stepped out of the lift he had taken to leave the Council Tower struggling hard to prevent himself from grinning.

After one year of discussions and debates, of examining the ancient records and of weighing the pros and the cons, the Council had finally decided.

From now on, the Jedi knights would be allowed to form emotional attachments. They would be allowed to keep contact with their families of origin, to marry, and to be involved in the raising of their children.

Obi-Wan had fought hard along with other Councillors to have the Code changed and to restore the rules that had governed the Jedi Order before the great war against the Sith. He thought it was time the Jedi changed and evolved. They had been stagnant for too long, and it had almost been the cause of their downfall at the hands of the Sith. Thanks to the Force, their mortal enemies had been destroyed once and for all, but nobody knew what other battles the Jedi Order might be called to fight in the future, and they would have to be ready.

Obi-Wan had also had another, more personal reason to support the change of the Code and now that his party had won, he felt the very uncommon need to express his joy in some noticeable way, such as humming or whistling.

It was totally out of character for him, and completely unbefitting for a member of the Council, but today Obi-Wan felt more like a mere man than a Jedi master. A man deeply in love that could not wait to tell his loved one the result of the Council session.

Obi-Wan smiled gently as he pictured Anakin's face after he informed the younger man they would be soon able to live together.

There would be no more secret meetings for them. No more lies to his friends. No more lonely nights aside from those spent away from each other out of duty.

Finally Obi-Wan and Anakin would be able to tell everyone they were more than friends, more than lovers. They were soulmates, two halves of the same being that had found each other.

Obi-Wan's steps slowed down as his mind mulled again over the circumstances that had brought him and Anakin together.

When, little less than a year and half before, he had decided to leave Coruscant to spend a time of seclusion, he could have not imagined how much his life would change.

He had retired in the desert of Tatooine to regain his inner peace and instead he had found the other half of his soul in a brothel in the outskirt of Mos Espa.

Anakin.

Obi-Wan had loved his soul long before he had surprisingly started appreciating the beauty of his body, and that love had kept on growing during the past year.

As a Jedi, Obi-Wan had been taught not to get attached to people or things, but despite his strong will and dedication to the Order and the Code, he had not been able to completely stick with the rules. He had loved Qui-Gon as a father and he had loved Siri Tachi from his teenager years to the day she had died in his arms.

Their love had never been consummated or discussed. They had never talked about their feeling since the day when, having acknowledged what there was between them, they had decided being a Jedi was too important for them to renounce their dream.

Obi-Wan had never regretted his choice. Being a Jedi had taught him how to go on after Siri's death, but sometimes he had wondered what could have been if they had had followed their hearts that long past day.

Along the years, Obi-Wan had discovered that other Jedi had formed attachments that went beyond mere friendship or caring. Qui-Gon had been a primary example, for he had never hidden from Obi-Wan his love for the beautiful, unlucky Tahl.

Oh yes, getting attached to people was all too easy, and part of Obi-Wan was curious to see what pairs would pop up as soon as the change in the Code became operative.

A smile returned to grace his lips as he checked his chrono. Anakin's morning shift had just ended and with a bit of luck Obi-Wan should be able to beat him to the younger man's apartment, and be able to greet him with the news.

Obi-Wan walked toward the Temple exit when a voice coming from his back called his name.

He turned around and saw Garen Muln approach him with long steps.

"Obi-Wan," his friend repeated once he was in front of him.

"Garen," he answered, noticing the slightly hurried breath of the dark haired knight.

"Is it true?"

"What?" Obi-Wan enquired, although he had the feeling he knew what the other was asking.

"Is it true the Council has decided to allow the Jedi to form attachments?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest, left over right. "Why are you so interested?"

Garen pursed his lips. "Don't be so difficult, Obi-Wan. Just tell me."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, "Yes, Master Muln, it's true."

The broad smile that appeared on his friend's face told Obi-Wan everything he needed to know: Garen too had someone very dear to share the news with.

The dark haired man seemed to realize he had betrayed himself, and rushed to repair the damage done.

"Uh…well…this is wonderful. I am sure the younger knights and the padawans will be happy to hear it."

"I dare say this is going to be good news for everybody." Obi-Wan paused a moment then continued with a smile, "So, who is she?"

Garen opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, blushing and looking briefly at his boots, before trying again. "She isn't a Jedi. She is a doctor. I met her during the Battle of Coruscant, when we helped to evacuate the Central Hospital that had been damaged by a Separatist missile."

"I trust you will introduce her to Bant and me soon."

"Of course!" Garen nodded with enthusiasm, then sobered. "Are you not disappointed to know I have been breaking the Code for the past two years?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No Garen, I am not disappointed—because you aren't the only one who has broken the code in the past year or so."

Garen stared at him confused, then his eyes widened, "You mean _you_..." Obi-Wan nodded and the other man grinned broadly, before slapping his friend's back. "Who would have known there was a rebel in you, Master Kenobi! So, tell me, who is she?"

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. Garen had known of his feelings for Siri, thus he had naturally concluded his friend's lover was a woman. He was about to correct the wrong assumption when the other man spoke again.

"Listen, I must leave because I have a 'sabre practice session scheduled to start in ten minutes. Why don't we meet at Dex's place tomorrow evening at the twentieth hour? I will bring Sadie, you will bring your lady and then we could have dinner there or in some other place, if the ladies so desire. What do you think?" Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but the other Jedi blocked him again. "All right them, it's settled. See you tomorrow!"

Garen walked away and Obi-Wan watched him go, shaking his head with fondness. Then he turned around and resumed his trip toward Anakin and Shmi's apartment

He was sure Anakin would be enthusiast to go out to dinner with Garen. Obi-Wan had often spoken of his childhood friend with his lover, and he knew the younger man looked forward to actually meeting him.

Well, truth to tell, they had already met, but this time the meeting would not be between Knight Muln and Officer Skywalker, but between Garen and Anakin.

As he approached the steps leading out of the Temple, Obi-Wan stopped struggling against his emotions and allowed his handsome face to broaden into a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin opened the door of the apartment he shared with his mother and exclaimed, "I am home, Mom."

The lack of reply made him frown, until he remembered Shmi would not be there that day.

Tiane, the lady he had hired to care for his mother when he was off planet had taken her to visit an art exhibition on the other side of Coruscant, and they would not be back before evening time.

Anakin smiled, remembering how excited his mother had been about the trip. She seemed to have gotten younger in the past year. She smiled more often, sang while doing the chores she insisted upon doing, and had even started painting. It was a true joy for him to see she was as happy and satisfied with her life as he was.

Anakin dropped his blue uniform jacket on a chair and moved to the kitchen to prepare his lunch. He started throwing together a mixed salad, then stopped for a moment and decided to double the quantity of food he was preparing.

Obi-Wan would eat with him that day—he could sense it.

Anakin's good mood improved even more and it was his turn to hum a lively tone as he chopped vegetables.

He had never imagined that one day he would be so happy. Not only had he landed his dream job, working as a pilot and mechanic for the Jedi Order, whose ships and shuttles were the best the market could offer, but he also had someone who understood him so completely with whom he could share his joy and professional satisfaction.

Anakin had never dreamed love could be such a beautiful thing, and had not imagined the deep understanding, or deep communication he had with Obi-Wan could ever exist.

They understood each other at first glance, despite being so different and despite their occasional clashes. They were lovers, friends, confidants…soulmates.

Anakin liked to think they had been born to be together and that it had not been a coincidence that Obi-Wan had chosen Tatooine among all the thousand of planets in the galaxy to retire in seclusion. He was sure the Jedi master had come there to find him.

Anakin shook his head, amused with himself. Here he was again, mooning over love like a school girl! Nobody, listening to his thoughts, would believe he had been a hardened, very professional whore until thirteen months before! But then "Ben" had dropped into his life and changed it forever.

Anakin sighed, then smiled broadly when he sensed a familiar presence come closer. His Force perceptions, as the Jedi called them, were not as keen his lover's, but he could always feel when Obi-Wan was near.

He turned around just in time to see the door slide open and Obi-Wan step inside.

"Hi," he called out, as he moved toward the older man.

"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan answered in that cultured voice he loved so much, before pulling him into his arms for a deep kiss.

Anakin responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck, although he was a bit surprised by the other's ardour.

In the year they had been together, Obi-Wan had become more used to expressing his sexual needs. He now knew what he liked, but he still hesitated in asking for it. Anakin was always the one making the first move and initiating their lovemaking, as if Obi-Wan still struggled to overcome the inhibitions ingrained in him by a life spent respecting a code claiming passion did not exist.

Anakin had never complained about the situation. He knew Obi-Wan was an extremely reserved, controlled man and he respected their differences. He also knew that, as soon as Obi-Wan surrendered to his amorous attention, he would start giving as much as he took, the flame of his passion never scorching, but burning low and constant.

Now, however, the Jedi was devouring Anakin's mouth and neck with impetus and the younger man was struggling to keep up with him.

What had happened to transform his composed lover into this sexual creature?

Then Anakin's dazzled mind remembered. This morning the Council had a meeting to make the final decision about revising the Code in the part regarding emotional attachments.

Did Obi-Wan's strange behaviour and the joy pouring out of him mean the Council's final resolution had been a positive one?

Anakin had no time—nor will – to wonder more about the matter, for Obi-Wan was busy opening his shirt and pushing the white fabric down his shoulders, baring his chest to his greedy mouth.

Anakin's passion mounted until it matched his partner's and, recovering from his surprised state, he started to respond in earnest to the other's advances.

His nimble fingers attacked Obi-Wan's belt and sash, and pushed open the tunics, so that they could press their chests together, and he could enjoy the sensation of having his stiff nipples rubbed by his lover's chest hair.

They caressed each other's chests, back and flanks for a long while as their heavy breath and occasional moans filled the living room.

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's erection press insistently against his thighs and the need to have that turgid organ fill him became imperative.

He pulled back, obliging Obi-Wan to break his hold on him and bent down to remove his boots and the rest of his clothes, as near him, his Jedi lover did the same.

Soon they were both naked, their slightly sweaty skin glowing in the light coming from the large kitchen window.

Anakin was aware that curious passers-by, proceeding slowly in Coruscant heavy traffic, could have spotted them, but he could not care less, for Obi-Wan was again on him, as passionate as never before.

He pushed Anakin backward, until his legs hit the divan. Then he helped Anakin to sit over the back of the couch, perched up on the edge, in a precarious position that forced the younger man to wrap his legs around his lover's waist to keep his balance-- which was exactly what Obi-Wan wanted.

The older man took hold of his erection, adjusted his grip around Anakin's shoulders and then pressed his shaft intp his lover's body.

The both gasped aloud at the familiar, and yet always new sensation of filling and being filled.

Obi-Wan's shields dropped, and their minds joined together as completely as their bodies. The older man started thrusting and Anakin used what bit of leverage he had on the divan to start a rocking motion.

Sweat ran in rivulets on Obi-Wan's face, neck and chest and Anakin strained to lick it away, relishing in its salty taste. Then he raised his head and watched the expression on his lover's face as he worked to bring both of them to ecstasy.

Obi-Wan's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed, his hair plastered against his brow, his jaw set in a determinate stance. He looked like he was in pain, but Anakin knew his agony was a pleasurable one—just like his own.

Anakin could feel the tension coiling inside his belly approach the breaking point with each of Obi-Wan's sure strokes and he gasped, "I am coming love…I am coming…join me…"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes for a moment, looking deeply into his partner's, then panted, "Yes Anakin… I am here with you, young one…" He thrust hard a couple more times, then threw his head back as his body tensed and his warm seed flooded Anakin. The younger man moaned loudly as his body contracted around the organ filling him, prolonging both their pleasure.

A few moments later Anakin had to come out of his dazed state to rush wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders to avoid falling down from his precarious position.

His lover had collapsed against him, and was now resting with his face pressed against the crook of his neck.

Anakin raised a hand to caress the sweaty auburn locks, then closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow and their shared happiness and satisfaction.

The room was quiet for several minutes, before Obi-Wan raised his head and pulled back enough to be able to look at Anakin.

There was hesitation on his face—hesitation and guilt.

"I am sorry, Anakin. I don't know what came over me. I didn't plan to be so aggressive…" he said, his voice still throaty.

Anakin caressed his lover's lips with his thumb. "Did you hear me complain or protest or resist you? No. I loved it, Obi-Wan. It was so hot, so amazing. I think you should do it more often."

"Did you truly enjoy it? Doesn't it remind you of the careless way you were taken in the brothel?"

Anakin's eyes widened. Was that the reason Obi-Wan never made the first move? Was it because he did not want Anakin to feel 'forced'? His eyes blurred at the complete unselfishness of his mate—and at his stubbornness.

He cupped Obi-Wan's face with both his hands and said, as firmly as he could, "Listen to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You and I are equal in this relationship. We both have needs, and things we like and dislike. You must never hesitate to show you want me, for not only it is good for my ego," he smirked as Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, "but because I will never, ever feel used by you. We love each other and that makes what we have together so different from my experiences in the brothel that you should not even dare to mention it in the same line. I will always welcome your advances, as you welcome mine. Is that clear?" Obi-Wan nodded, smiling gently, and Anakin thought he looked younger than his thirty-nine years. "However, I cannot help but wonder who or what I must thank for your recent behaviour. Master Kenobi, we just had sex in the _living room_!" Anakin could not help but tease his always very proper lover.

Obi-Wan blushed crimson, but did not rush to cover himself as Anakin had fully expected. Instead he sobered, and looking deeply into his young lover's eyes he murmured, "The Council has decided, Anakin: the Jedi will be allowed to love and form attachments."

"Really?" Anakin wound his arms around his lover again, and Obi-Wan embraced him back. "This is wonderful."

"It's indeed. I will wait until things get more settled and then will petition the Council to acknowledge our joining. If you agree, of course." Anakin rolled his eyes, and swatted his arm. "I take it as a yes. I will request larger quarters, so that you, Shmi and I could all live together."

"It sounds perfect," Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's cheek, then his lips.

They kissed slowly, deeply, exploring each other's mouth at their leisure, until Anakin's stomach grumbled, ruining the atmosphere.

The two men looked at each other for a moment, one amused, the other embarrassed, before Anakin slid down the divan and together with Obi-Wan moved toward the 'fresher and a much needed shower.

-----------

Later, as they were eating lunch sitting in the kitchen, Obi-Wan told Anakin about their dinner with Garen Muln and his doctor girlfriend.

Anakin could sense how much Obi-Wan desired to go, and how he looked forward to having his best friend and his soulmate know each other. However he could not help but feel slightly anxious.

What if Knight Muln did not like him? What if he did not approve him as Obi-Wan's mate? What if he thought a man with Anakin's past as slave and limited education was not worthy of a gentleman as Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan sensed his distress and reached out with his hand, posing it over Anakin's.

"Don't worry so much, young one. I am sure Garen will like you—and you him. He has a passion for fast ships, so you already have something in common. Also, since your second day working at the Temple I have people telling me what a wonderful young man you are and what a great addiction you have been to our pilot roster. "

"They appreciate me as a worker, not as your lover," Anakin mumbled.

"Your easy-going personality has conquered them. They _like you_, Anakin."

"Master Windu doesn't seem to like me that much…"

"Mace doesn't count; he seldom shows he likes someone," Obi-Wan answered with a brief smirk. Then he sobered and rubbed his beard before saying, "Listen Anakin, if you truly feel don't like going, we won't. I will contact Garen and cancel the dinner."

"No, no, don't do what. Sooner or later I will have to meet your friends, so there is no sense in postponing it."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, still not convinced.

"Yes, I am."

"Then we will go."


	3. Chapter 3

The following evening Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped inside Dex's Diner and looked around the place. Garen and his girlfriend were yet to arrive, so the two men went in the back of the diner to talk with Dex.

The big Besalik had a passion for podracing and he had been ecstatic when Obi-Wan had introduced Anakin to him. They had bonded at once and could spend hours talking about pods, pilots and circuits.

"Do you want a table, Obi-Wan?" asked Dex after the greetings.

"Yes, Dex. A table for four. We are waiting for Garen and his fiancé to join us."

"Garen? Fiancé?" Dex all but boomed. "Do you mean that Council of yours has finally come to their sense and decided to allow you Jedi to love?"

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling.

"It was about time!" Dex threw one of his four arms across Obi-Wan's shoulders, one across Anakin's and squeezed gently. "I am so happy for you guys."

Obi-Wan turned to look at him, stunned. "You know?"

"Of course, my friend. I have seen a lot of people in this diner, of every race known to the galaxy, and I can spot two people in love with each other at first glance, even if one of them is a Jedi master and they never touch in public." Dex smiled, showing his pointed teeth. "It is so good to see you happy again, Obi-Wan. I thought you would never recover from the blow of losing both Siri and Qui-Gon." The Besalik turned to look at Anakin and continued, "And, of course, I am happy for you, kid, for you will never find a more thoughtful and faithful companion than him."

Anakin stretched his neck to look at Obi-Wan and answered with a smile, "I know Dex, I know."

The door of the diner slid open and Obi-Wan felt a familiar Force signature prickle against his shields. He freed himself from Dex's arm and walked into the main hall.

Garen spotted him and waved his arm in salute, before wrapping it around the waist of the comely, brown-haired woman at his side.

The Jedi knight was smiling, but his grin disappeared as his eyes scanned the diner and, evidently, did not find what or who he was looking for.

"Hello Obi-Wan," he said, stopping in front of his friend. "Did you come alone?"

"No, Anakin is with me," Obi-Wan answered, tilting his head to indicate the younger man, who was still talking with Dex.

"I thought you were supposed to come with your fiancé," Garen complained, obviously disappointed and not making the connection.

"I did, Garen," Obi-Wan let the words sink it, before adding softly. "I never said my companion was a woman."

Garen's eyes widened in realization. "You mean you and Skywalker are_…_?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes. We have been together since my return from Tatooine."

"Oh. Well. I-" Garen fumbled a bit with words but regained his composure when Anakin joined them.

"Master Muln, milady," the younger man said, bowing to the newcomers.

"It is just Garen and Sadie tonight," the Jedi corrected him. "Anakin."

"Good," Anakin smiled and shook hands with Sadie as Obi-Wan bowed to her.

The little group then moved to one of the table and sat down, first for a drink, then for a whole dinner.

As the evening progressed, Obi-Wan found he was enjoying himself very much—and how could it have been differently?

Anakin was sitting at his side, at ease with himself and their company, his hand sneaking now and then under the table to caress Obi-Wan's thigh. Sadie proved to be a witty and charming lady, ready to have a good laugh when Obi-Wan and Garen told her and Anakin some of the pranks they had pulled as children.

Yes, Obi-Wan enjoyed himself very much, even if he was a bit unsettled by the way Garen sometimes looked at him and Anakin. But he paid little mind to it, for he knew his friend would soon tell him what was bothering him and he was sure they would resolve whatever it was.

--------

Obi-Wan's prediction proved right, although he had not expected Garen would come to visit him that very night.

He had just changed into his sleep clothes when he heard the buzzer. Obi-Wan went to open the door and Garen asked, "May I come in?"

"Of course."

The other Jedi stepped inside the room and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Uh, I am sorry for the late hour, but I had to take Sadie home," he began, a bit lamely. Obi-Wan nodded. He already knew it for Garen had expressed that intention when they had separated outside Dex's Diner.

"I wasn't sure I would found you here…I thought, maybe, you would stay with Skywalker."

The use of Anakin's surname instead of his name put Obi-Wan in full alert. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Listen Garen, I know you too well to think you are here for a midnight chat. Why don't you tell me what is bothering you?"

"You are right, Obi-Wan. Yes—the fact is I cannot stop thinking about you and Skywalker. I never thought you liked men."

"I don't know why you should be so concerned if I like men or not. However, for your information, I don't like men. I just love Anakin. He is special, in more ways than one. He is… the other half of my soul."

"Then you weren't serious with Siri? I thought you loved her!"

Garen's tone was slightly accusing and Obi-Wan had to prevent his mouth from opening in surprise.

"Is this the problem, Garen? That I have found happiness with someone who isn't Siri? Do you think I am betraying her? That I should have remained faithful to her memory?"

"What? No, no. It's just so strange to see you with a man."

"Why is the sex of the person I love so important for you, Garen? Why are you not happy for me and Anakin as I am for you and Sadie?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"Because I cannot help but think there is something wrong here. You aren't gay, Obi-Wan. You aren't even bisexual, so something must have happened to send you into another man's arms. A man you found on Tatooine, a planet where you had retired just after enduring the two greatest tragedies of your life. I cannot help but think you _believe_ to be in love with Skywalker just because he showed you kindness and friendship in a moment when you desperately needed someone. And maybe he did only because he hoped you would take him away from that dust-ball of a planet—as you did."

This time Obi-Wan could not stop his mouth from opening in surprise. He was more than shocked. He was stunned. How could his friend think that of Anakin?

"How can you say something so mean?" he finally managed to utter.

"Oh, come on, Obi-Wan, don't tell me it never crossed you mind! Skywalker was a whore, he certainly knows how to seduce a man and make him do what he wants!"

Obi-Wan paled. "How do you know about Anakin's past?" his voice was a mere whisper.

"It's listed on his medical files. I was down in Healers' Ward talking with Bant when she was inserting them in the database, just after his arrival."

Obi-Wan nodded, then said slowly, in a voice he barely recognized as his own, "I have always considered you – along with Bant – my best friend. But now I wonder if I have ever really known you. How can you dare to accuse Anakin of something so mean without knowing all the circumstances that brought us together? You have been near him during the dinner, you must have sensed how strong and bright his Force signature and aura are: he is more innocent and pure than you and me."

"Innocent and pure? Oh please, Obi-Wan, open your eyes, he was a _whore_!" Garen almost snorted.

"Yes, he was! Because he had a paralyzed mother to provide for, rent to pay and there were no other jobs for him! Did you know this Garen? That on Tatooine most jobs are done by slaves because they are cheaper than paid workers? Do you know what it means to be young, scared and hungry and having nothing of value but your body? No, you don't know, as I don't. Anakin does instead, all too well. Perhaps you should ask him how it is and watch the haunted look in his eyes. Then perhaps you would understand. Or maybe not. Maybe, you would believe he is faking it. After all he was a whore and he was used to fake…" Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to release his anger ad his sadness into the Force as Garen kept silent.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"I have already said what I wanted to," Garen commented.

"Then it is time you leave here. I am tired, and I wish to sleep."

Garen shook his head and moved to the door. "I am still thinking you are committing a great mistake with Skywalker," he commented, quietly, before leaving the room.

"His name is Anakin," was Obi-Wan's only response as the metal door closed behind his friend's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin watched worried as Obi-Wan pushed the food around his plate without eating it.

The older man's shields were completely up, but Anakin did not need to be in his mind to know something was very wrong-- and so did his mother.

Shmi and Anakin had held a conversation for the first half of the meal, but now silence had fallen over the trio, as the woman threw worried glances to the Jedi master.

During the past year, Shmi Skywalker had come to love her "other son", as she liked to refer to Obi-Wan, but she knew he was an intensely private man and she did not want to embarrass him by trying to pry in his life. Thus she bit her lower lip and looked at Anakin, urging him to do something with a tilt of her head.

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement, so she took her dirty plates and eating utensils, posed them in her lap and piloted her hoverchair from the living room to the kitchen, giving privacy to the two men.

Once they were alone, Anakin pulled his chair closer to the other man's and put an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Obi-Wan? Has something bad happened? Was there some incident with some Jedi you knew well? And don't try to tell me everything is fine, for I know it isn't."

Obi-Wan dropped his fork and looked at the younger man, his expression pained. "I didn't wish to bother you with this."

"You will never bother me. I am here for you as you have been here for me during my first days working at the Temple. Remember how hard Master Windu was with me about my lack of formal training as pilot? How he made my life impossible questioning every repair I did and then inspecting my work to be sure it was well done? Remember the evenings I spent ranting about the man? How you helped me to overcome my nervousness and taught me some simple Jedi relaxing technique, so that Master Windu's comments would not bother me so much?"

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin squeezed his shoulders. "So tell me, what is causing you such distress?"

Obi-Wan posed his elbows over the table and folded his hands in front of his face. "Garen came to visit me yesterday night. He said he was concerned about me being with you."

"Oh, why?" Anakin asked, feeling his doubts resurface. "Because I was a slave? Because I am not as educated as you? Because I am a male?"

"Because you are a male…and because he is aware you were a prostitute. He saw it in your medical records and believes you have taken advantage of my shaken emotional state to seduce me and have me take you here."

Anakin paled, with shock but also anger. How did Master Muln dare to throw mud over the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him? He started to say it aloud, but stopped, as a horrible thought crossed his mind. "You- you don't believe it, do you?" he finally managed to ask with a trembling voice.

"What? Oh, no Anakin, I could never even think of something like that!" Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed Anakin's arm in reassurance. "The only deception at the beginning of our story, was my invented name. I know you, I have seen your mind and your heart and they are pure and true like you. However I have been hurt by the idea that the man I have considered like a brother for most of my life could think something so mean. To accuse you of having seduced me, and me of letting you manipulate my feelings without noticing it. All of it because he cannot understand why I am in love with a man!"

Anakin nodded, feeling relieved but also a bit foolish. He was well aware Obi-Wan loved and trusted him, but sometimes he fell prey to his insecurities. Certain days he was afraid that his current life was nothing but a dream and that one morning he would wake up and find himself on his cot on Tatooine.

Pushing away those thoughts, Anakin concentrated on helping Obi-Wan.

"Well, I believe he can be understood. You have told me you never showed interest in other men, thus it is easy to guess you wouldn't love me like this had I been whole. It's natural; I know it's my special condition that makes me appealing to both straight and gay men. There is mental and emotional affinity between us, so I guess that in another reality, we would probably become good friends, perhaps even close as brothers, but not lovers." Anakin paused to look at Obi-Wan and receive his nod of agreement. "So, since I suppose you didn't reveal to Garen the truth about my physiology, I can understand why he finds our pairing strange to the point of suspecting something is out of place. I could talk with him, Obi-Wan. I could tell him my real nature and make him see how I have been able to win the heart of the handsomest Jedi in the Temple!" Anakin concluded with a smile, hoping to raise Obi-Wan's spirit, if only a little.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly, before sobering again. "It won't be necessary, Anakin. Garen will come around in due time. You don't need to divulge intimate aspects of yourself and our sex life to convince him. The only important thing here, is that we love each other and we are fully aware of it."

Anakin nodded. "I completely agree. So, now that this is settled, would you please finish your meal? You would not get to feed a bird with the little food you had."

Obi-Wan smiled again, but this time it reached his eyes. "As you wish…Mom."

Anakin swatted his arm then watched with relief as his lover attacked his food with vengeance.

Yes, things would work out, he could feel it. They just needed to give it time.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after his confrontation with Garen, Obi-Wan was walking toward his quarters after teaching his 'Advanced Meditation Technique' class when he hear Mace Windu call for him.

"Obi-Wan? Can I have a moment?"

The use of his first name indicated that the reason behind the request was not connected to the Council, but Obi-Wan hoped all the same it was not some kind of problem. The last few days had been hard enough.

"Yes, of course," he answered, as he stopped to allow the other master to catch up with him. "What can I do for you, Mace?"

"Yoda wishes to see you. In private."

"Now?"

"If you could…"

"Yes, this was my last class today."

Mace Windu nodded, pleased. "Follow me, I will take you to him."

Curious about the reason of the summon, but knowing better than to inquire as they walked, Obi-Wan let the other man lead him to one of the small mediation chambers Yoda used to receive the knights asking for his counsel.

Master Windu opened the door, motioned Obi-Wan inside and followed him in, indicating the meeting would involve him too.

Suddenly Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about the whole matter.

"Master Yoda," he greeted, bowing in greeting.

"Master Kenobi. A seat, you take. Important matter to discuss we must."

Obi-Wan lowered himself onto a round cushioned chair, as Windu did the same at his side.

"What important matter?"

"Concern you, it does."

"Me?"

Yoda and Mace exchanged a glance, then the korum master began, "It has recently been brought to our attention that there are certain rumours about you circulating in the Temple."

"Rumours?" Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "What kind of rumours?"

"They say you and Officer Skywalker are more than simple friends."

_Garen_, Obi-Wan thought bitterly, before nodding, finding it useless to deny the truth. "They are correct."

"So admit it you do?" Yoda grunted pointing at him with his gimer stick.

Obi-Wan frowned, not understanding where the conversation was leading. "Of course I admit it. Anakin and I love each other, and I will soon present a petition to the Council asking to recognize our joining. We also intend to live together in the Temple, now that the Code has been changed. It's very simple, and I see no reason to deny it."

Mace Windu joined his hands in front of his face. "Unfortunately, Obi-Wan, it isn't that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't removed the no-attachment rule to allow same-sex couples to be together. We have removed it to encourage the formation of heterosexual pairing and the conception of Force-sensitive children. I thought you were aware of it."

"You make it sounds very cynical. There is much more than the need or the desire to reproduce to tie two people together," Obi-Wan commented.

"Aware of it we are; important it is not," Yoda tapped the floor with his stick to emphasize the point.

"Forgive me, Master Yoda, but it's very important indeed. Or do you expect the Jedi to emotionlessly mate in order to produce children for the Crèche?" Obi-Wan stared at the old master, engaging with him a silent battle of will.

"Yoda expressed himself too strongly, Obi-Wan. Of course, the feelings between a couple are important, but we need to make sure the Jedi know it's now part of their duty to have children to perpetuate the Order," Mace Windu intervened to smooth the situation.

"So what do you want from me? That I do my duty to the Order too?" Obi-Wan schooled his voice carefully, lest he let some sarcasm colour his tone.

"Yes, that we want. Very powerful Jedi you are, strong progeny you will have."

"Fine, I will do it. I will donate some sperm and-"

"That's impossible, Obi-Wan. It doesn't work like that," Mace interrupted him.

"No?"

"No. The Healers have discovered the midi-chlorians in the sperm are extremely fragile. They don't survive the processes involved in an artificial fecundation or insemination. Only a natural mating would do."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I wasn't aware of it. Well, this settles things then. The Jedi Order will have to do without my children, for I refuse to leave Anakin or to betray our bond by having relations with a woman I don't care for in order make her pregnant." He concluded, his voice showing his determination.

"Then I am afraid we will have to ask you to resign from the Council and your teaching positions," Mace Windu said, softly but with a hint of steel in his voice.

"What?" Obi-Wan could almost not believe to what he had heard.

"Obi-Wan, you must be aware of the great role model you are for the younger generations-- initiates, padawans and young knights. They all look at you like a hero, someone they want to imitate. We cannot risk your rebellious attitude influencing them. We cannot encourage same-sex pairing among the Jedi."

"What do you plan to do with those Jedi who are born homosexual? Brainwash them?"

"Of course not. However, you are not homosexual, we have seen it in your medical files, and your refusal to obey the Council's orders cannot be left unpunished."

"You call it an order? Obliging me to betray the man I love to be like a stallion mounting a mare in heat so that his owner can cash a stud fee?" Obi-Wan was getting angry, and he had to release his emotions into the Force.

"Yes, disobeying you are. Putting your attachment before your duty, you are. Unbefitting a master, it is," Yoda looked at him with accusing eyes, his ears flattened against his skull.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, and when he spoke, the consonants in his voice were more clipped than ever. "I would have never imagined hearing these words, Master Yoda. Especially not from you. You know perfectly well that in a life or death situation I would put my duty before everything. I think I demonstrated it during the battle against the Sith. Do you remember how Darth Maul used Qui-Gon as a hostage, to oblige me to let go of Palpatine? Do you remember how I refused to obey and watched him kill my master in front of my eyes as I had just done with his? A part of me died that day, but I did what I had to do—and I would do it again, even knowing in advance the cost of it, because it was the will of the Force. But this isn't a life and death situation and I refuse to break my faithfulness to Anakin, no matter what you will do to me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go."

Thus speaking, Obi-Wan stood up and walked away, without waiting for a formal dismissal.


	6. Chapter 6

"They said what!" Anakin exclaimed, his voice echoing the living room.

"Shhh, don't talk so loudly, or you will wake Shmi," Obi-Wan told him looking worried toward her bedroom. "You heard correctly. They said I have to get a woman pregnant or I will lose my positions as councillor and teacher," he repeated with a calm voice, as if he was discussing the weather and not the end of his career.

"They cannot be serious!" Anakin hissed, trying to control both the volume of his voice and his shock. He stood up from the divan they were sitting on and started pacing.

"I am afraid they are."

Anakin brushed back a lock of his hair that had fallen on his brow and came to a halt in front of Obi-Wan, who looked up at him with expectation.

"You know I have always admired the Jedi, and meeting you and coming to work at the Temple has only reinforced my opinions of the Order. However, I must admit that since the day the Code has been changed, some of the Jedi have done their best—or their worst—to ruin the image I have of them. First Master Muln shows a close-minded attitude that doesn't suit well with what you told me about the all compassionate Jedi. Then the padawans, knights and even the masters in the Temple started looking at me as if I have grown two heads, probably because of the rumours about us. Finally, the leaders of the Council come out with the most idiotic thing I ever heard! They threaten one of their most loyal and accomplished members because he dared to fall in love with someone of the wrong sex!" Anakin glared at Obi-Wan for a moment, then dropped to sit at his side and continued with a softer tone. "I am sorry you have to undergo all of this, Obi-Wan. Everything would be so much easier for you if I were a woman."

"But you are not, young one, and I would never want you to be one. You are perfect as you are," Obi-Wan's hand rose to caress the back of Anakin's head, before he wrapped an arm around his lover's broad back and pulled him to lean against his side.

"What are you going to do?" Anakin asked quietly, as he rested his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"What I have always done: I will follow the will of the Force and I won't betray my beliefs."

"Then you are going to let them expel you from the Council and take away your classes?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "If it is what the Force wants…If we arrive to this, I will ask to be assigned on permanent duty at some of the minor Jedi temples scattered in the galaxy, on some planet where people are more open minded and we won't be pointed at. Or maybe I will leave the Order for good, start some enterprise with you. What about 'Kenobi & Skywalker, shipping and trading Co.'?"

Anakin chocked a sob. "You cannot really mean it," he said softly, but Obi-Wan did not reply. "I won't let you do it."

Anakin knew that his lover, while not completely serious, was not joking either. He felt honoured by the love and the unselfishness of his mate, and he was ready to follow him anywhere, but did not wish for them to arrive at that point.

Obi-Wan emblazoned all that was good and honest in the galaxy. Anakin had thought it from the first time he had spotted the mysterious stranger staring at him in the Mos Espa market.

He was the perfect Jedi, the perfect balance between diplomat, religious man and warrior. He incarnated all the virtue the Order tried to instil in its members and Anakin could not allow him to ruin his career or, worse, resign. Obi-Wan was born to be a Jedi, it was part of what he was, and the younger man knew a part of him would die, should he feel forced to leave.

_But it won't happen_, Anakin thought, _I won't allow it._

There was a way out of that mess, and all he had to do was to convince his stubbornly loyal mate to take it.

Anakin straightened and slid down the divan, coming to rest on his knees in front of Obi-Wan. It was the same position he had been in when he had professed his love for the older man for the first time, in that humble hovel in the Jungland Wastes. And just like that day, he took both of Obi-Wan's hands in his own before speaking, his eyes locked with his lover's.

"Obi-Wan," he began, "an evening any months ago, you told me I didn't have to feel ashamed that I was a whore, because the circumstances had forced my hand, and I had to do what had to be done. You never held it against me. It's the same now. You must do what you have to do. I won't feel jealous or betrayed should you have sex with a woman to give the Council the child of your loins they so obviously want. I wouldn't think less of you if you bent to their will. But I know I would never want to be the cause of you leaving the Jedi," Anakin hung his head and swallowed hard.

There was a rustle of clothes as Obi-Wan too kneeled on the carpet, their hands still joined.

Obi-Wan's voice was soft, but very firm when he spoke. "Anakin, I really appreciate your concern, and I know you are serious when you say you would not feel betrayed—it is typical of your generous nature. Still, I cannot do what Mace and Yoda want. Call me an old romantic fool or an idealist, but I don't want to share my body with a stranger. You know I had never been with anyone when we first made love, and my body was my gift to you. Many a time, in the past, I have been tempted to let go on my control, and have a bit of pleasure as I was aware other knights did now and then. But I always resisted, for it never felt right—until that night in your house. That night I was so nervous but also happy to be able to give you something nobody else had ever had. It was my gift to you, Anakin Skywalker, and still is. I cannot share it with a stranger, not even with your blessing. Do you understand?"

Anakin nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice. He had sensed the conviction, the love and devotion in the older man's voice, and he knew there was no way he could now insist Obi-Wan do his 'duty'. He had no right. The Council had no right.

"So what we do now?" he murmured, once he had his voice under control.

"What do we do now? Tomorrow, you will leave as scheduled for Kashyyyk, while I will go on with my usual duties. Should Yoda and Mace raise the topic again, I would ask them to postpone any action until after your return, so that we can make a decision together. As for the rest, I told you what we will do: we will follow the will of the Force," Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes clear and serene in spite of everything.

Anakin nodded. Yes, the Force, that mysterious thing Obi-Wan could sense so clearly while he was barely able to glimpse it now and then, when he was patient enough to join his lover in some light, shared meditation. That all-powerful Force that Obi-Wan insisted had led him to Tatooine and Anakin. That Force he now fervently hoped would listen to his prayers.

_Oh blessed Force,_ Anakin thought, closing his eyes, _help him! Don't let something so unfair befall over one of your most loyal servants. He has already suffered enough. Help him. Help me. Help us to find a way out from this difficult moment_- Anakin's heartfelt prayer was interrupted by the feel of Obi-Wan's calloused hand caressing his cheek.

Anakin opened his eyes and met his lover's. They were bright and smoky-grey.

"I need you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said throatily, dropping his shields to let his lover feel the need and the desire mounting in him.

Anakin's passion stirred at once, rising to match his lover's as fast as never before.

"As I need you, Obi-Wan," he answered, leaning forward.

Their heads moved together and they kissed, first gently, than with more ardour, teeth clashing and tongues duelling against each other.

They stood up and disrobed, as they moved toward Anakin's bedroom, leaving behind a trail of clothes.

By the time they reached the bed, they were naked and highly aroused. Anakin put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and pushed him down, making him sit on the edge of the mattress, before he knelt between the older man's spread legs. Anakin trailed a line of kisses on Obi-Wan's inner right thigh, from his knee to his groin, before nuzzling against the hard flesh he found there. The musky scent welcoming him made his head reel and his mouth water in anticipation.

Anakin started licking Obi-Wan's shaft from base to tip, with long, smooth strokes pressing against the prominent vein on the underside, and shorter, pointed touches against the tip and its slit, taking the time to taste the pre-come he found there.

His hands were not still either. The left one kneaded the muscles of Obi-Wan's left thigh, while the right one played with his balls, cupping and caressing them, before his fingers moved past them to circle the older man's opening.

Obi-Wan moaned aloud, his fingers gripping the bedspread as Anakin used all the tricks he had learned in the past to torment his swollen flesh for long moments, until he judged it was the time to pass to other, ever more enjoyable pursuits.

Anakin let go of Obi-Wan's erection and sat back on his heels, watching with wicked satisfaction as his lover struggled to control his breath. He loved those moments in which he was in control and able to do to Obi-Wan everything he wanted. In the past, even when he was domineering with his clients, it was under their explicit or implicit request. Now, instead Anakin was free to follow his desire and his heart—and he fully took advantage of it.

When Obi-Wan was again in control of himself, Anakin rose to his knees and pulled his lover's head down for a hard kiss, giving the older man a faint taste of himself, then climbed on the bed and stretched out, arms and legs spread.

"Come on, Obi-Wan, I need you," he whispered, looking at his lover from behind his half-lowered eyelids.

Obi-Wan scooted up the mattress and lost no time in lowering his slender, compact body atop of Anakin, the feel of the rock hard erection pressed against his belly wrenching a moan from Anakin's lips.

Then, Obi-Wan lowered his head and crushed Anakin's mouth in a heavy, passionate kiss.

His lips were hot and hard, taking, commanding, never pleading, his tongue demanding entrance, then thrusting deeply into his mouth, ravaging, possessive.

When Obi-Wan finally broke the kiss both of them were panting heavily. Anakin's heart hammered wildly and before he could get his wind back, Obi-Wan shifted above him, sliding down his body, resting his arousal in the cradle formed by the juncture of the younger man's thighs.

He was hard and hot and Anakin reacted on instinct, spreading his legs even more and arching against him, silently urging his lover to take him-- but Obi-Wan had other ideas.

He brought his warm right hand to Anakin's chest, and fingered his nipples, circling them before pinching them. Anakin cried out, and he dug his fingers in the hard muscles of Obi-Wan's back.

The Jedi lowered his head and took one of his lover's nipples in his mouth, lips closing on it as his tongue swirled around the nub. Then, he sucked and Anakin thought he was going to die. He was very sensitive there, and Obi-Wan knew it—all too well.

Soon Anakin was moaning and wriggling beneath Obi-Wan, begging him to stop yet to go on sucking forever, begging him to slow down yet spurring him to hurry up. None of this escaped Obi-Wan, and Anakin could swear he felt his bearded mouth smile against the skin of his chest.

Still sucking, Obi-Wan's hand slid down Anakin's body, his long, calloused fingers finding their way between his legs. They remained there for a moment, exploring, teasing, petting, then there was a pause before Obi-Wan plunged two of his fingers deeply inside Anakin's opening, hooking them as he searched for his prostate.

Anakin screamed and arched against Obi-Wan, inadvertently offering him better access to his chest and allowing his fingers deeper penetration.

Working in a perfect, maddening rhythm, Obi-Wan's mouth continued to torment his upper body while his fingers, moving deeply inside of Anakin, soon had him panting, groaning, and on the brink of coming.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the double assault ceased. The mouth and the fingers were removed, as Anakin slumped against the mattress, a sheen of sweat covering his skin.

Eyes closed, he took deep gulps of air, to refill his burning lungs, barely aware of Obi-Wan moving atop of him.

When finally Anakin opened his hooded eyes, it was to find Obi-Wan looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"Two can play the same game, young one," he said hoarsely.

"Yes…you most thoroughly proved your point, Master Jedi…" Anakin's panted. "Now take me and free me from the torment you have caused…"

Obi-Wan laughed softly, before his eyes darkened again with passion.

He grabbed Anakin's knees and raised them high against the younger man's chest, as he positioned himself between them.

Anakin moaned as he felt the tip of Obi-Wan's shaft press against his opening, and raised his arms to take hold of the back of his knees, stretching himself as wide open as possible, desperate to feel his lover's possession.

With a powerful thrust of his hips, Obi-Wan sheathed himself to the hilt inside his young lover and stilled, as Anakin threw back his head and let out a silent scream of pleasure.

For what seemed an eternity they remained there, not moving as if poised at the edge of an abyss that threatened to devour them. Then, slowly, tentatively, they relaxed. Obi-Wan started moving carefully, with long, slow strokes that had him retreating from Anakin's body then plunging deeply into it.

Moaning and groaning, getting more vocal by the moment, Anakin arched his back as much as he could, urging his lover to go deeper and deeper inside, to take him completely, even if he knew Obi-Wan could not go further.

Obi-Wan increased the rhythm of his thrusts and soon he was panting as heavily as Anakin, lost in pleasure.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried as release crashed on him and his body tightened around his lover's, and Obi-Wan came as well, calling out his name. Their bodies writhed, lost in their orgasms for several interminable instants, as Anakin's inner muscles contracted around the spurting organ inside him, milking every drop out of his lover and prolonging their pleasure.

Obi-Wan's muscles gave out, and he collapsed at Anakin's side, just as the younger man let go of his own trembling legs, and let them fall, boneless, to the mattress.

They remained there for a long moment, gasping for air, covered with sweat, exhausted and exhilarated. Then, Obi-Wan turned his back to Anakin and curled on his side. Anakin moved in response, spooning himself behind his smaller lover, cradling him against his body, chest against back, hip to hip, legs intertwined. Anakin put one of his arms around Obi-Wan and kissed the top of his head as they slowly drifted to sleep, their minds joined as intimately as their bodies had been a little while before.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Obi-Wan accompanied Anakin to the Space Harbour and walked with him to the ramp of the ship his young lover would pilot to Kashyyyk.

Obi-Wan's lips bent in a smile as he remembered Anakin's enthusiasm when he had been chosen for that assignment.

"Kashyyyk!" hein had exclaimed, his eyes as bright as those of a child who had received a much desired toy. "I will have to stay in the system for two months to hop the diplomats from one planet to the other. Do you think it would be possible to hire speedbikes there and tour the places? I wish to explore, to see with my eyes the things and the landscapes you described to me!"

Obi-Wan had felt a pang at his heart when he had first heard about the length of Anakin's assignment. They had never been separated for so long, but he had released his sadness into the Force, and smiled, not wanting to ruin Anakin's enthusiasm at the trip.

Anakin was young, curious, full of life. It was right and natural he wanted to see more of the galaxy, especially after the kind of existence he had led on Tatooine. Also it would do him good to be away from the Temple. Maybe, by the time of his return, the situation would be more stable.

"Take care, young one," Obi-Wan said as they stopped near the ship lowered ramp, and could not resist smoothing Anakin's blue uniform jacket.

"Only if you promise to do the same, my beautiful Jedi master," Anakin replied softly, making a show of adjusting Obi-Wan's robe and laughing gently as his lover blushed at the compliment. "I love when you do that; it makes you look younger."

"Do you mean the rest of the time I look old?"

"No. You always look perfect to me." Anakin's eyes became very bright as he whispered. "I am going to miss you very much."

Obi-Wan was surprised by the sudden change of mood in his lover. "I will miss you too, Anakin."

"I should be near you, now that the Council is giving you a hard time."

"Shhh. Don't think of it. Concentrate only on the trip and the many wonders you will see on Kashyyyk—and remember you can call me anytime."

Anakin nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but the arrival of his co-pilot blocked him.

So they exchanged only a formal salute, before Anakin climbed on board to ready the ship for the departure.

Obi-Wan remained in the Space Harbour until he saw the red diplomatic vessel take off, then returned to the Temple.

The next two months passed quickly enough.

The classes Obi-Wan were teaching approached the end of the term, and he was busy correcting the final tests and writing his evaluations of the students.

Yoda and Mace did not try to talk with him again in private, nor was his case brought to the Council's attention.

Now and then a Jedi would come in front of the Council, petitioning to have his or her union with another person officially sanctioned and recognized by the Order.

Garen was one the first to appear in front of the Council, and he refused to meet Obi-Wan's eyes for the whole time he stood inside the Council Chamber.

Permissions were granted to all the petitioning pairings, but even then the topic of Obi-Wan and Anakin's situation was not raised.

Obi-Wan did not think he was out of trouble, for often, after having listened to some petition, he would feel Yoda's eyes rest on him. However, since he had promised Anakin not to take any steps until he was back, he wisely refrained from raising the topic with Yoda or Mace.

Obi-Wan talked to Anakin often, enjoying the younger man's excited and sometime picturesque descriptions of the places he had been visiting on Kashyyyk. Anakin also entertained his lover with hilarious imitations of the attics and quirks of the diplomats he was working with, although, sometime, Obi-Wan had the feeling some of his gayness was forced.

One evening he asked Anakin if he was all right, and his young one rushed to reassure him, telling he was just sad because he missed his favourite Jedi master.

Obi-Wan told him he too missed Anakin's company, but that the two months would soon be over. Also, Obi-Wan thought but did not say aloud, they both had to get used to longer separations. Even if the Jedi master was now mostly Temple bound, he was still one of the most sought-after negotiators in the galaxy and there was always the chance he might have to leave for a months-long missions.

The day Anakin was set to return to Coruscant, Obi-Wan cleared his schedule to be the at Space Harbour by the time the ship landed.

The diplomats on board thought the Council had sent him to greet them and inquire about the outcome of their mission. Obi-Wan indulged them, using his diplomatic experience and smooth talking to make them feel important until the moment he was finally left alone.

Obi-Wan moved closer to the ship just as Anakin walked down the ramp, and he steps faltered for a second at the sight of his lover.

Anakin was pale, his tanned skin looking sickly grey, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. He was thinner, his angular features more prominent.

Obi-Wan's anxiety escalated as he walked closer. "Anakin, young one," he began concerned, "Are you unwell?"

Anakin did not even try to deny the evidence, something that worried the other man even more.

"Yes, I must have caught some local bug. My stomach is queasy, my head hurts and I am always tired."

"Did you have a doctor check you on Kashyyyk?"

"Yes, but he did not find nothing wrong in me. Perhaps he is just used to Wookies and didn't know how to deal with a human," Anakin tried to reassure Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded grimly, stroking his beard as he thought.

Anakin forced a smile. "I am sorry; this isn't how I had envisioned our reunion."

"It isn't your fault, Anakin. Now come, let's go to the Temple. I am sure the healers will discover in no time what kind of ailment is plaguing you."

Anakin nodded, as Obi-Wan put an arm around his shoulders and led him toward the harbour exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Four hours later, Obi-Wan was sitting by Anakin's bedside, as they waited the results of the third battery of tests Bant had submitted the young man to. So far the examinations done to Anakin had failed to reveal what was ailing him.

Anakin was currently lying with his eyes closed, as Obi-Wan thought about how lucky they had been Bant was on duty that day. Not only was she a very competent healer, but she had taken a great liking to Anakin, even before Obi-Wan had told her the truth about their relationship.

Bant had been the healer who had compiled Anakin's medical profile when he had been hired by the Jedi, and her compassionate, gentle heart had been moved by what the Hutt had done to the young man.

She had befriended Anakin and had been ecstatic when Obi-Wan had confessed to her they were much more than friends. Obi-Wan's ribs had ached for a few days because of the crushing embrace his Mon Calamari friend had given him after hearing the news.

That's was why Obi-Wan did not hesitate taking Anakin's hand in his own when the younger man, hearing the door open, reached for it in search of reassurance.

Bant came closer to the bed, a frown marring her features, as the two men looked at her expectantly.

She checked the datapad she was in her hand and said, "I don't know what is wrong with you, Anakin. I have run tests for all the most common viruses and found nothing. I have checked for the rarer illnesses, and found nothing. I even checked for a possible poisoning, but the tests turned all negative. Your stomach and brain scans didn't show anything wrong too. According to these tests you are perfectly healthy."

"I can assure you, Healer Eerin, I feel far from healthy," Anakin commented, rubbing his brow with his free hand.

"Do you have another headache?" Enquired Bant, looking at him with clinical eyes.

"Yes. I started having them about six weeks ago."

Bant pursed her lips. "Can you tell me again what are you feeling?"

Anakin nodded. "I feel always tired and fatigued. I am often nauseous, mostly in the morning. My back and head ache and I feel the need to urinate more frequently."

Obi-Wan watched as Bant typed on her datapad, then a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You know, Anakin, if you were a woman I would say you are pregnant. You show all the most common symptoms: tiredness, morning sickness, backache-"

"Food cravings?"

"What?" Obi-Wan and Bant exclaimed in unison, looking sharply at the man now sitting on the bed.

"I-I have begun to crave certain kinds of foods… at the strangest hours of the day and the night…even things I have never liked before," Anakin's eyes were very wide. "What does it mean?" His hand gripped Obi-Wan's almost to the point of pain.

Bant threw Obi-Wan a stunned glance, then managed to say, "I have to run another test."

She left the room with Force-enhanced speed, as Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan.

"What is happening here? You don't think that I could be…?" he asked with a small voice.

Obi-Wan used his free hand to brush back a lock of Anakin's hair that had fallen over his brow.

"I don't know what to think, young one—but of one thing you must be certain. Whatever the outcome of this examination, we will face it together. I will always be at your side to give you all the support and help you may need."

Anakin nodded, a bit calmer. "I know, Obi-Wan, I know."

He had just completed the line when Bant returned, her silver, bulging eyes even more prominent.

"I-I don't know how to tell you this…I ran a pregnancy test on Anakin's blood and urine—and they both tested positive."

"How-how is it possible?" Stammered Obi-Wan, his proverbial calm shaken for once. "Anakin is a male!" He was hallucinating, there was no doubt.

"I am aware of that!" Bant replied, raising her arms in frustration. "Maybe it is something tied to his peculiar Tatooine physiology."

"Or maybe the tests are wrong," Obi-Wan suggested, having regained part of his composure.

"There is a sure way to know. Anakin, could you please bare you abdomen?"

Anakin hurried to comply, and Bant switched on a monitor and connected it to a hand scanner. "Since you have been away for two months," the healer explained as she regulated the scanner, "the conception, if there has been one, must have happened before your departure. Which means the foetus should be at least two months along and thus already clearly visible." Bant posed the scanner over Anakin's abdomen and started moving it slowly, her eyes fixed on the images showed by the monitor.

Silence fell over the room, as three pairs of eyes looked intently at the screen, until Bant's excited voice broke the stillness. "I knew it! It's exactly where it was supposed to be." She called the monitor closer using the Force and pointed at the screen with one of her fingers. "Do you see this small shadow here? It's the foetus, and judging from its size I would say it's two months along.

"How is this possible?" Anakin asked, his voice surprisingly calm, as his eyes darted from Bant to the screen and back to the healer.

Bant frowned in thought, before she voiced her musings aloud. "Since I examined you during your first check up, Anakin, I became curious about your physiology. Thus I made some researches in the archives and discovered that many centuries ago Tatooine and other planets in that quadrant where inhabited by a race of human hermaphrodites. The race evolved along during the centuries, with the separation in individuals of different sexes, but both the males and the females carried in their DNA the genes of their ancestors—and their sexual characteristics. Centuries after the evolution and the separation of the sexes, scholars still documented the birth of hermaphrodite children—and these individuals carried both the female and male reproduction organs. The race then evolved again, and the hermaphrodites disappeared for good, but I suspect some of their characteristics might have remained in the genetic background of the humans living in that area. I think the ability of Tatooine males to compensate a mutilation like the one inflicted on Anakin is originated by this."

"Do you think this is what happened with Anakin's…pregnancy? That somehow the ancient characteristics of his race have returned to work?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Anakin exchanged a look.

"It's the only explanation I can find."

"But if it's really so, why didn't this happen before?" Anakin enquired. "You know what I used to do for a living."

The Mon Calamari nodded. "Yes, I am aware of you past profession. But you told me you took regular shoots of Cidex to prevent sexually transmissible illnesses."

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, Cidex is a drug that kills any foreign organism, sperm included."

"Yes, yes, this is plausible, but it doesn't explain why it didn't happen sooner. We have never used precautions, since we are both healthy," Obi-Wan replied, crossing his arms over his chest. This story was getting crazier by the moment, so crazy he would have a good laugh if the situation was not so serious.

Bant once again raised her arms in frustration. "I don't know, Obi-Wan! I haven't all the answers you seek. I only know Anakin is two months pregnant with your child!"

"Two months?"

Both Obi-Wan and Bant turned to look at Anakin, and saw the speculative expression on his handsome face.

"Two months," he repeated. "It must have happened the evening before I left for Kashyyyk, the night you told me about your discussion with Masters Windu and Yoda. The night I-" Anakin's voice died, as his mouth froze in a silent 'oh' of amazement, before he suddenly burst in laugh.

Obi-Wan threw Bant a puzzled, worried look. Was Anakin having a hysterical attack? Not that he would not be entitled to it given the situation!

The Jedi master put an arm around the younger man's shoulders and shook him. "Anakin? Young one? Are you all right?"

Anakin calmed down and wiped a few tears away from his cheeks. "Yes, I am. In fact, I have never been better." He smiled broadly and gasped Obi-Wan's hand in his own, entwining their fingers, as he spoke again, with an enraptured tone. "That night, just before we made love, I prayed the Force to help us to find a solution for our situation—and apparently the Force did!" And before Obi-Wan could muster an appropriate response, Anakin threw his arms around his lover's neck, and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "We have resolved the problem, Obi-Wan! We are going to have a child! You are going to have the child the Council wants so badly and Masters Windu and Yoda will stop making your life miserable!"

Obi-Wan freed himself from Anakin's embrace, ill at ease with that public display of affection and with the younger man's calm – too calm, in his opinion—acceptance of the incredible situation he was in. Even Obi-Wan, with all his faith in the Force and its will could not believe what had happened. "Are you not worried, Anakin? This is something rather strange…"

"To put it delicately…" commented Bant with a slight smile.

Anakin just shook his shoulders. "I have been 'strange' for my whole life. I have no father, I am the last recorded gelding on Tatooine, I was the only human able to pilot podracers, and I am in love with the most wonderful and unique man in the galaxy, whom, at one time, I used to call 'the stranger' in my mind! " He grinned as Obi-Wan blushed. "I am used to being 'strange'!"

Anakin laughed, his eyes sparkling with joy, and Obi-Wan could not help but imitate him.

"So we are going to keep it?"

"Of course!" The younger man's hands ran to his belly in an instinctive, protective gesture.

Obi-Wan nodded, approving Anakin's decision. He was still trying to cope with what had happened, but a thought kept on crossing his mind: he was going to be a father! It was incredible, amazing, beautiful…dangerous?

"Are there any risks for Anakin's health?" he asked, his nascent good mood disappearing again as he furrowed his brow.

His Mon Calamari friend shook her head. "I cannot tell you now, Obi-Wan. However, the scan shows the foetus is healthy and positioned in a good place, that will allow it to develop without causing problems to Anakin's organs. Most certainly surgery will be required at the birth, but as things are now, this looks like a normal pregnancy."

"Aside for the fact I am a male!" Anakin smirked.

"Yes."

The three of them shared a smile, then Bant said, "I need to run another blood test to see what kind of vitamins you need Anakin. I will be back soon." The healer moved toward the door, than stopped and turned to look at her friends. "You are aware I will have to report this to the Council…" she murmured, almost apologetic.

Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded in unison and the Jedi master answered, "Yes, my friend, we are aware of it. It's actually a good thing—don't be surprised if we will call you to testify as we present the petition to have our joining sanctioned."

Bant nodded, clearly relieved, and left the room.

Finally alone, Obi-Wan took Anakin in his arms and embraced him, as the younger man did the same.

"We are going to have a child," Anakin murmured against his mate's neck. "Can you imagine it?"

"Honestly? No. I am resisting the urge to pinch myself to see I am awake or dreaming," Obi-Wan answered, running his hands up and down Anakin's back.

"I can't wait to tell Mom!" Anakin exclaimed, his eyes shining.

"I think we should prepare her. Maybe we could ask Bant to come with us, so she could tell Shmi what she said to us, to avoid shocking her more than necessary…" Obi-Wan suggested, but Anakin shook his head.

"I don't think she will be shocked. Remember, she is the woman that found herself pregnant without having been with a man. She is used to strange things."

"If you say so…" Obi-Wan kissed the top of Anakin's head, as his young lover snuggled closer to him.

He could feel the overwhelming joy pouring off Anakin, and he discovered he too felt the same.

They were going to have a child.

For whatever reason the Force had granted them a wonderful, incredible gift, and Obi-Wan would treasure it as he treasured Anakin for the rest of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

The insistent beeping of his bedside alarm intruded into Anakin's sleep. He blindly reached out with an arm to stop the disturbing sound and rolled over, searching for Obi-Wan's warmth in the big bed.

He found only empty sheets, so Anakin grabbed the spare pillow, and hugged it, breathing in the lingering scent of his absent lover.

The young man was about to fall asleep again, when the door of the bedroom opened and the soft humming of his mother's hoverchair filled the room.

"Are you awake, Ani? Ani? Wake up Anakin!" Shmi called, piloting the chair near the bed.

"I don't want…I am tired…I want to sleep…I am on leave…," he mumbled against the pillow he was still hugging.

"I know, Ani. I promise I will let you sleep 'til midday tomorrow, but today you cannot be late. You have to appear in front of the Council, remember?"

The Council…The Council!

Anakin's eyes snapped open. Obi-Wan and he were going to present their petition that morning!

Fast as lighting, Anakin threw away the covers and sat up, swinging his legs down the bed.

Today they would ask the Council to recognize their union as official and to be allowed to live together in the Temple. It would also be the day they would know what the Jedi masters thought of the miraculous conception of their child.

Anakin took a deep breath and looked at his mother. As usual her warmth, sweet presence was able to calm his anxiety.

"Good morning, Mom," he said, kissing her cheek, before standing up and asking, "Have you seen my fresh uniform?" He did not wait for an answer, as he crossed the room muttering to himself "Ah, yes, I hung it in the closet two days ago. Good, that's settled. Now, the socks, the boots…uhm, they look polished enough. What else? The shower, of course. What do you think, Mom? Is my hair all right? Do I need to trim it?"

Shmi laughed softly, "Your hair looks perfect, my son. You are perfect." She shook her head with fondness, "You look radiant."

Anakin smiled. "I feel radiant, Mom, and awed, but somehow I doubt the Council will be interested in how I feel. I just hope they won't make Obi-Wan's life even more difficult."

Shmi approached her son and reached up with an arm to caress his cheek. "I hope the same, Ani, but in the end, what really matters is you, Obi-Wan and your child."

Anakin smiled, "You know, Mom, I was sure you would take the news of my pregnancy much better than Obi-Wan, I and Healer Eerin did, but I didn't expect you to react with such aplomb, as if it is the most natural thing in the galaxy."

His mother smiled back. "I have carried you in my womb fully knowing no man had planted his seed there. I have watched you pilot podracers when you were just a child. I have observed you discover what was wrong in a ship by simply staring at it. I have always known you are special, Ani, and this just confirmed it."

"That's exactly what I said to Obi-Wan when I told him you would take it well. He wanted to ask to Healer Eerin to come with us, just in case you fainted or something like that."

"Obi-Wan is very caring, as you know even better than me. Now it is best if you hurry up, or you will be late, and you don't want to be late today of all days, no?"

"Oh no, Mom, that would certainly not impress the Council!" Anakin exclaimed, grabbing his clothes and running to the refresher, as his mother's gentle laughter followed him.

"How do you feel?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin, fifty minutes later, as they stood outside the Council Chamber, waiting to be called in.

"Nervous, but fine." Anakin answered, smoothing his uniform top for the tenth time.

"And the nausea?"

"It's gone. Those pills Healer Eerin gave me helped a lot. The headaches have disappeared too and I think I will be able to return to work in a few days."

"I am happy to hear it. By the way, Anakin, Bant is inside now giving another report about your pregnancy. She told me before entering that the tests she took yesterday were most impressive, and that they will convince even the most stubborn of masters."

"So there was someone doubting it?" Anakin wondered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "It was natural, don't you think?"

"I suppose it was."

The door in front of them opened and Obi-Wan whispered, "Ready?"

Anakin nodded. Yes, he was ready, and he was not even scared. After all, what it was facing the Council compared to the anxiety and the fear he had felt when he had sold himself for the first time? When he had a stranger inside him, roughly taking what he had hoped to give to someone he loved or at least cared for?

Anakin stepped inside the Council Chamber at Obi-Wan's side, walking with confident strides until they stopped in the centre of the room, where Healer Eerin was still standing. Obi-Wan bowed to the masters and Anakin imitated him.

It was the second time Anakin had been in the large, circular room, but the previous time, Obi-Wan had been sitting among his colleagues, looking at him with supporting, encouraging eyes as the younger man detailed his skills to the masters. Now, instead, Obi-Wan's chair was empty, because he too – probably more than Anakin himself—was under scrutiny today.

"Master Kenobi, Officer Skywalker, you are here today to know our response about the petition you submitted, asking this Council to recognize you relationship as official," Master Windu said, his voice emotionless.

"Yes, Masters," Obi-Wan answered.

"Healer Eerin, who is also here to witness to our final response, has reported to us the strange event that has befallen Officer Skywalker."

Anakin's frowned at the master's choice of words, but chose to keep silent. He was acutely aware of the Councillors probing eyes and minds, and did not want give a bad impression. The stakes were too high.

"A child, growing inside you is," Master Yoda commented, in his strange way of speaking.

"Yes, Master," Anakin confirmed, his chin tilted high, and this time he did not bother to hide the pride he was feeling. "The Force blessed us."

Yoda's ears flattened against his skull. "The Force you say? How so sure of this you can be?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply, but Anakin was quicker, "I simply know, Master. I am not a Jedi, that's true, but I feel the Force is behind this conception."

Yoda grunted as he slid down his chair and hobbled toward Anakin.

"Kneel down you will," he commanded, and the young man obeyed, after exchanging a glance with Obi-Wan.

Anakin watched as the diminutive master posed a hand over his belly and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Powerful in the Force, this child is; a great Jedi he will be."

"He? Is it a boy?" Anakin could not help but ask.

"Yes."

Anakin turned his head up and on the side to look at Obi-Wan and they shared a small, proud smile.

"Will of the Force, this is. No more doubts I have." Yoda hobbled back to his chair as Anakin stood up.

"The Council had decided," Master Windu declared. "Master Kenobi, Officer Skywalker, your petition has been accepted. From now on your joining will be recognized as official and legally binding, as Healer Eerin will testify. A copy of the documents will be sent to you, for your signature, before being deposited in the Archives. Appropriate quarters will be given to you in the Temple, so that you can live together, if so you wish."

"Thank you, Masters," Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison, bowing deeply in gratitude.

Then Mace Windu did something Anakin had never expected to see in such serious and intimidating man: he smiled.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin, in the name of the Council I congratulate you for the conception of your son. He will be the first child born in the Temple in over a century, and the first Jedi raised according to the new Code. May the Force be with him and you all. You may go now."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed again, then left the room, followed by Healer Eerin.

Anakin restrained himself long enough for the door to slid closed behind them, then he threw his arms around Obi-Wan's neck and kissed him thoroughly, as the Mon Calamari giggled.

"We did it!" Anakin exclaimed with joy, as Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, composed and in control as his usual, even if his eyes betrayed the happiness he felt.

Things were finally turning in the right way, and Anakin was ready to bet that sooner or later Garen Muln too would realize the mistake he had committed.


	10. Chapter 10

The following months passed quietly for Obi-Wan and Anakin, a welcome reprieve after the previous tension-filled period.

They moved to live together in the new quarters the Temple assigned them. The apartment was much alike those assigned to the master/padawan teams: two bedrooms, a 'fresher, the kitchen, the living room and a room that could be used as a study or an office. The place was large enough to comfortably house the two of them and Anakin's mother.

However, Shmi Skywalker decided not to join them at the Temple, at least for the moment. She said she would remain in the flat she had shared with Anakin and that she would live alone, with Tiane's help.

She thought the two men deserved some privacy now that they could live together, and did not need an old woman always around them. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin protested her words, but they both appreciated the feeling behind them. However, they made Shmi promise to join them at the Temple, at least for a while, when their son was born to help them to care for the boy.

Living together was exhilarating, despite the slight problems they had to face in the beginning. Obi-Wan and Anakin had to learn to adapt to each other's habits and to cope with each other's faults.

Anakin liked to listen to high volume music, Obi-Wan loved to read in silence. Anakin was used to dropping his things on every free surface, Obi-Wan insisted on keeping the rooms tidy and in order. Sometimes the younger man had to turn the apartment upside down searching for the things he remembered having left in some place and that Obi-Wan had made disappear without telling him. But they both loved to cook together, to go out to dinner with Shmi or Bant, to share the bathtub now and then, to spend quiet evenings watching the holovid snuggling on the divan or not so quiet evenings playing heated games of sabacc.

As for the rest, their lives went on as usual. The two men, along with the Council had decided to keep Anakin's pregnancy secret. They did not want the news to leak out of the Temple, now that several non- Jedi were living inside it, and catch the interest of some tabloids. Also Obi-Wan did not want Anakin to be submitted to unwanted, perhaps morbid curiosity, just now that their relationship was no longer as interesting as it used to be a few months before.

Their professional lives continued as before. Obi-Wan sat in the Council, taught his classes and held seminaries in diplomacy at the Coruscant Central University. Anakin kept on happily staining his hands with grease and oil as he worked a mechanic repairing ships in the Temple hangars or piloted diplomatic vessels across the Republic. The only difference was that his assignments now did not last more than ten days.

Anakin's pregnancy progressed well under Bant's supervision, and he was healthy as usual. The hormones running into his blood made him even more beautiful to Obi-Wan's eyes, but in a strong, masculine way. There was nothing soft or feminine in Anakin, not even now, and since he was such a tall, broad-backed man, his belly did not need to expand too much to house the child growing inside. The bulge he put on along the months could easily be mistaken for the padding put there by too much fondness for food and a sedentary life.

Not that Anakin would have complained if people knew what was going on. He not only was used to be stared at, but this time he would even been proud to be pointed at, should they have not decided to keep it a secret.

After all, how many men had given a child to their mate? How many Jedi had convinced the Force to help them by bending the natural rules?

Yes, Anakin had the right to feel proud, and Obi-Wan told him so more then once. However, the Jedi master chose not to reveal to his mate who and what the Council reputed him to be.

An accurate analysis of the circumstances of Anakin's birth, the presence of only Shmi's DNA in his blood, his extremely high midi-chlorian count and the absolute miracle of his conception, had led Yoda and other masters to conclude Anakin had been born by the Force itself.

Someone even dared to say the young man was the mythological Chosen One announced by a Jedi prophecy. Or better, yet he could have been, had he been trained as a Jedi.

Obi-Wan listened intently, but did not share that talk with Anakin. He knew that deep inside, his mate would have loved to be a knight. The young man has told him that he used to play the Jedi when he was a child and how he often ran to Mos Espa spaceport when some Republican ship landed in the hope to spot a knight. Obi-Wan had no doubt Anakin could have been a wonderful Jedi had he been found as a child, but the Force had chosen differently. It had no sense to instil regrets in the young man by taunting him with what could have been, but was not.

Anakin was happy now, satisfied with his private and professional life, and Obi-Wan wanted him to always be so. His young one had already suffered enough and the Jedi master was determined to make sure he won't be hurt again.

Obi-Wan too was as happy as never before in his life. Jedi did not look for personal happiness as other people did, but it was undeniable that they pursued serenity, and that his serenity was very much alike Anakin's happiness, although he was much more controlled in expressing it.

He still felt ill at ease with public displays of affection, preferring to reserve them for when he and Anakin were alone.

Anakin respected their differences to the point, the day they had received the documents of their joining from the Council, he had calmly announced they did not need to have any ceremony to celebrate the event.

"I don't need a traditional ceremony as others knights have done to please their civilian mates," Anakin had said, his eyes showing a maturity beyond his age. "Nor do I need a token to know the depth of our commitment to each other. We exchanged our vows that night on Tatooine, after we made love for the first time. We know each other's mind and heart. The elaborate weddings and the golden bands are for whose who need to demonstrate something or want something to show; we don't need them."

Obi-Wan had been touched by Anakin's quite certainness about the depth of their feeling for each other, but also by his unspoken desire – his need – not to be known as 'Master Kenobi's mate', something that would certainly happen if they held a public ceremony.

Anakin liked to be his own person. He was independent and free willed and Obi-Wan would never want for him to feel constricted. He liked his mate's tenaciousness and strong personality, although they sometimes clashed because of it. It was a rare event, for they were so complementary they mostly agreed on everything, but when it happened…

Obi-Wan would always remember the night he had told Anakin it would be better if they refrained from making love until the child was born, since he was in such a delicate condition.

Obi-Wan thought all of Anakin's neighbours – he was still living in his flat -- had heard his outraged "WHAT!" before the younger man explained to his mate, with a dangerously calm voice he had no intention to go on without sex for seven whole months.

"I refuse to go for months like this, Obi-Wan!" Anakin had exclaimed. "I intend to make love with you every night and morning! You will be gentle and I will ride on top of you-- but we will be lovers still until I am too big to raise myself!

Then he had reinforced his words by taking Obi-Wan to his bedroom, where he had made clear he was anything but delicate. He had almost ripped his mate's clothes away, before pushing him on the bed, and stripping down himself. He had then climbed on the bed and come to loom over the older man on his hands and knees, watching him like a predator ready to strike, causing a shiver in his mate.

Anakin's eyes had glinted as he had bent down to kiss Obi-Wan, quickly and deeply, before sliding down his body and ravishing him.

He had kissed, licked and nipped Obi-Wan's neck, chest and abdomen, leaving teeth marks on the fair skin, before settling between his mate's sprawled legs and give his whole attention to the erect shaft and taut balls there.

Anakin had been unstoppable that evening. He had driven his mate mad with desire with his skilled mouth and hands. He had sucked Obi-Wan's penis, laved his testicles with his hot tongue and pressed one finger inside the writhing man, tormenting his body from the outside and the inside.

Anakin had brought Obi-Wan on the brink of release several times, only to back away at the last moment or press strongly against the base of his mate's erection to stall off the imminent orgasm.

Anakin had made Obi-Wan beg that night, before he had straddled the older man's hips and taken the angry-red shaft inside him.

"Do you still think I am delicate?" Anakin had grunted out, as he rode Obi-Wan hard and fast, his sweat falling on his mate's belly and chest.

"No…no…" Obi-Wan had panted, eyes closed and muscles tense, already on the verge of release, only to moan aloud in desperation when Anakin had stopped moving.

Slowly opening his eyes, Obi-Wan had been overwhelmed by the sight of his mate perched atop of him. Anakin's bronzed skin had glowed in the light; his cheeks had been flushed and his hair plastered to his brow. The sheen of sweat had made his broad, hairless chest look even more impressive, but what had made Obi-Wan hold his breath, had been the look in his eyes.

Gone had been the domineering man who had tormented him until then, replaced by the sweet natured boy he loved.

"Now that I have your complete attention, we will make love as I plan to make it for the next months, gently and slowly."

Anakin had started moving again, raising and falling, rolling his pelvis with each downward stroke. Obi-Wan had grasped his hips gently but firmly and rose to a sitting position, so that he could kiss, lick and nuzzle Anakin's neck.

Locked in this embrace they had begun to move faster, breathe more heavily, moan more loudly until they came together, crying each other's name.

Afterward, they had cuddled together, and Anakin had apologized for his behaviour, but Obi-Wan had just smiled.

"There is no need," he had answered, "but this will certainly teach me to never make you angry!"

They had then fallen asleep, spooning together as they often did, with their hands joined over Anakin's belly, cradling and protecting their son.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin adapted well to his pregnancy, thanks to Healer Eerin's – now simply Bant – medications and constant care.

Certain days, he almost forgot a new life was growing inside him. Almost…It was impossible not to remember it while looking at Obi-Wan's eyes.

His mate was a quiet man, kind, gentle, reserved. He let go of the control he had over his emotions only in the bedroom—and not completely even there.

Thus he never showed his joy at the pregnancy in the same way Anakin did. There were no big or silly smiles on his lips at the return from some check up that had held only good news. No whistling or humming aloud. No sudden bursts of laughter.

Obi-Wan's happiness was expressed with little, small gestures and the way he looked at Anakin, with warm, all-encompassing love that made the younger man swallow hard.

Obi-Wan was not constantly repeating "I love you" – in fact he rarely say it – but Anakin could sense his love each and every moment they were together. Words were not necessary between them.

Anakin's pregnancy was so easy that it took more than time and a slightly swollen belly to fully realize his condition.He had to wait until the life he was carrying inside made his presence known.

One night, when Anakin was over five months gone, something extraordinary happened. He had awakened around midnight, his sleep disturbed by a strange sensation.

He had been still, laying on his back, as he had waited for the strange sensation to return. He had been alone, for Obi-Wan had been away on a brief mission.

When the strange ripple in his belly had repeated, Anakin had needed a few seconds to understand what had happened: his son had moved for the first time!

Anakin had abruptly sat up and scrambled to turn on the bedside lamp, as the baby had rolled and kicked again. Tentatively, he had touched his belly with a trembling hand. Nothing had happened. Gingerly, Anakin had held his breath and pressed lightly. The baby had kicked back.

Unable to stop himself, Anakin had giggled and laughed, before sobering, his eyes fixed in front of him, his mind parsecs away.

Only then he realized the incredible gift the Force had given them.

Until that night, the baby had been a welcome burden Anakin had accepted in exchange of being allowed to live with Obi-Wan without jeopardize his mate's career. He had never _really _understood what or _who_ he was carrying. The words son, baby, child had been only words for him-- but that night everything had changed.

Anakin had taken full awareness of what was happening inside him. That he, a gelded male who would be considered by many as the most unlikely person to ever procreate, was carrying the son he and Obi-Wan had conceived. That soon there would be a little Kenobi-Skywalker in his life, and his heart burst with an inner, quieter joy.

Now, finally, Anakin understood the silent happiness animating Obi-Wan's eyes, for a joy like this was too great, too deep to be expressed by words or actions. It could only be experienced and shared with his loved ones.

When Obi-Wan returned from his mission, he was intercepted as soon as he put a foot inside their apartment, and led to sit on the divan by an ecstatic Anakin.

"What…?" Obi-Wan tried to ask.

"Shh," Anakin took his mate's hand and put it over his belly. "Wait…you will understand."

Obi-Wan did as asked, waiting patiently, until their child decided it was time to greet his other father too. Anakin felt the baby kick with strength and watched delighted as Obi-Wan's eyes widened in wonder, before his handsome face produced the biggest smile the younger man had ever seen on him.

"Well, Anakin," Obi-Wan said after a while, "I think it is about the time you and I decide how we will name the little one. Do you have any ideas?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I've never thought about it before."

"Is there any name you like?"

The young man grinned, "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, "Nothing else?"

"No. And you?"

"I can't think of a name I like _per se_. All the names that have a meaning for me are connected to people I know or knew," Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin brightened. "That sounds like a good idea. Why don't we name him after your late master? Qui-Gon Kenobi-Skywalker. What do you think?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "Well, I was hoping we would find a name that had a meaning for both of us. Maybe we could combine my master's name with another one. What about Toradiur? I know you care a lot for him."

"Yes, I do. He has been very kind with me, and we are still close. We just had a holocom talk last week. However Qui-Gon Toradiur Kenobi-Skywalker sounds rather mouthful. I am not sure the little one would like it…" Anakin commented, his voice doubtful.

"I agree, but what about Qui-Tor Kenobi-Skywalker? I think it has a nice ring."

"Qui-Tor, Qui-Tor," Anakin repeated the name, tasting it on his lips. "I like it—and judging by the way he is rolling, I think the little one agrees too."

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled, then scooted closer to Anakin, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and posed the other hand over the young man's belly, waiting for Qui-Tor's next kick.


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin was eight months gone when a sudden crisis arose on Ansion and Obi-Wan had to leave in hurry to resolve it.

"I cannot understand why it has to be you," Anakin exclaimed as he followed his mate around the apartment as Obi-Wan prepared his travelling pack. "Didn't you tell me a few days ago you had taken a period of half leave just to avoid being sent on mission during the last month of pregnancy?"

"Yes, I did, but this is a special occurrence, Anakin," Obi-Wan explained patiently as he folded his clothes. "Qui-Gon and I mediated a dispute on Ansion before the war, and now the planet ruler has asked for our help again. Qui-Gon, unfortunately, is no longer here to help, but I am, and it's my duty as Jedi to do so."

"I know," Anakin murmured. He had always been aware that Obi-Wan was foremost a Jedi and that his service to the Republic had to come before their relationship, and he had never complained when his lover had left on a mission. However, this time, Anakin felt uneasy. He did not want Obi-Wan to leave him.

The older man sensed his discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Don't worry, young one. It will be over soon. You won't even notice I am gone."

"That's impossible," he pouted. It was only a few months since they had started sleeping together regularly and Anakin was now used to having Obi-Wan in his arms or to being held by him, he was sure he won't sleep well until his mate returned.

"Now, come on, Anakin, smile for me. You won't be alone. Shmi will come to visit, and Bant will check on you every day. And, of course, the little one will be always with you."

As if on clue, the baby rolled, and Anakin's forced smile became real.

"All right," he said.

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled back, then embraced and kissed the younger man. "Now I must go; my transport leaves in twenty minutes."

"I will walk you to the hangar."

"No need. It's pretty cold today and you know better than me your body is still not used to it. There is no reason for you to risk catching a cold now."

Anakin nodded, seeing the wisdom behind Obi-Wan's words, and after a last kiss, he watched his mate walk away, leaving him alone and uneasy.

Obi-Wan had been gone for six days when Anakin was invested by a wave of pain that made him almost double over and left him breathless.

He was returning home after a walk in the Temple Gardens and had to put a hand against the wall to steady himself as the pain slowly disappeared.

Straightening, Anakin thought the pain had been his own or his child's, so he concentrated inward, as Obi-Wan had taught him, and tried to check both their conditions. Anakin felt right, the pain completely gone, and his son was asleep and all right.

So, from where had come that pain?

Then realization struck him.

Obi-Wan!

The pain had come from Obi-Wan!

Without losing time, Anakin turned on his heels and walked as fast as he could to the Healer's Ward. Bant was on duty that morning, and he knew she could ran all the necessary queries to discover if Obi-Wan was all right Anakin could never do without first asking and receiving permission from the Council.

A few minutes later, Anakin burst in the Healer's Ward with such an impetus the healers present turned around to look at him, some worried because of his hurried arrival, other scolding because of his lack of manners.

Anakin did not care for them, his eyes locked on Bant's approaching form.

"Bant, Obi-Wan-"

"Calm down, Anakin, you are broadcasting your emotions too strongly and disturbing the patients," the Mon Calamari told him, posing her hands on his shoulders. "Now breathe slowly and try to calm your thoughts."

Anakin did as he was instructed, until Bant was satisfied. "Now tell me what brought you charging here."

"Obi-Wan…I am afraid he is hurt. I was invested by a terrible pain a few moments ago and it didn't come from me or the baby. It must come from Obi-Wan!" Anakin agitation increased again as he saw Bant nod.

"Yes, it probably came from him, even so I will check you just to be sure. Anakin… Obi-Wan has been wounded on Ansion, and he is currently hospitalized there. We are going to send a ship to transport him back on Coruscant."

"I want to pilot it," Anakin exclaimed, ready to bolt from the room, but Bant stopped him, her hold on his shoulders stronger than expected.

"No, Anakin, I cannot allow you to fly. You are too far along, and already too stressed and upset as it is. You will have to stay here, with me, as we wait for Obi-Wan." Bant softened her orders with a small smile.

Anakin nodded, biting his lip. She was right of course, but it was not going to make the wait easier. "Is-is Obi-Wan wounded very seriously?"

"He has a massive chest trauma. He has been operated on to repair the damage, but there was a post-surgery haemorrhage." Bant swallowed hard and her eyes betrayed her anguish. "I received a call a few moments ago— he has slipped into a coma, Anakin."

"No…" he whispered, as his eyes filled with tears and his body started trembling, "No…"

"Shh, Anakin," Bant soothed him, wrapping her arms around him to keep him steady. She called another healer to help her, and soon Anakin felt himself being lowered onto a stretcher, his boots removed, and his belt unbuckled. Bant brushed back his hair, then pressed something metallic against his neck.

The last thing Anakin heard before the sedative acted and sleep claimed him was Bant's voice saying, "All will be fine, Anakin. Obi-Wan will be all right, I promise you."

----------

When Anakin woke up, it was to the sound of a steady beeping. Still sleepy, he reached out with his arm to switch off the annoying alarm, but his hand met only empty air.

Frowning, he rolled on his side and opened his eyes. It was then he realized he was not in his bedroom, and that the noise did not come from his alarm chrono. It came from the monitors set by the headboard of the nearby bed.

The bed where Obi-Wan was lying.

Memories returned in a rush and Anakin remembered everything had happened…when? How much time had passed since Bant had put him to sleep? Rising to a sitting position, he swung his legs down the mattress and stood up, padding barefoot to the other bed.

Anakin felt a lump constrict his throat as he saw how pale and fragile Obi-Wan looked. He touched the unconscious man's hands with his own as he stared at his bandaged chest.

The door of the room slid open, but Anakin did not raise his eyes from the face he was staring at.

"He looks so still," he whispered as Bant stopped by his side, "as if he isn't really here. And he looks so small." Anakin shook his head. "I have always known he is shorter, and more slender than me, but somehow the strength of his personality made him look bigger then he is. Now, instead…"

"Don't talk like that, Anakin. Don't use the past tense. The new surgery to repair the internal damages we performed here went perfectly well. His body now just needs rest to recuperate. He will wake up soon," Bant said, looking at him with serious eyes.

"It will never be too soon for me."

"I understand. Now, why don't you sit down as I go to fetch you something to eat? I know you well enough you won't move from here until he wakes up." Anakin nodded, his jaws stubbornly set. "That's why I had him Obi-Wan put in the same room with you."

Bant patted his back before leaving, as Anakin sat down by his mate's bedside.

He took Obi-Wan's hand in his own, squeezed it and murmured, "Wake up soon, love, Qui-Tor and I need you."


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, Anakin was beginning to feel desperate.

Obi-Wan had yet to show any sign of awakening and Anakin could sense Bant and the other healers were starting to worry.

As he sat by Obi-Wan's bedside, the place he left only to visit the refresher or sleep in the nearby bed, Anakin wondered for the first time what his life would be like should Obi-Wan never wake up.

A sob escaped his throat at the mere idea of losing the warm, gentle, soothing presence of his mate—the love of his life.

When he was still a whore, he had sometime imagined that one day, after he had managed to buy himself a ship and left Tatooine behind, when would meet a lover who would stormed into his life, and swept him away. Anakin was passionate by nature, so he had imagined only a man as passionate and a bit as wild as him could have conquered him. And instead…

"Instead I lost my heart to you," Anakin said aloud, brushing back the lock of auburn hair that had fallen over Obi-Wan's brow when the healers had changed the bandages on his back. "The kindest, most controlled, calmest man I've ever met. I thought I would end up with a pilot and a mechanic like me. Someone who would love fast ships and dirtying his hands with grease. Instead I love you, you who hate flying and are always so meticulously neat you can spot a stain of grease on black clothes at several feet of distance." Anakin shook his head fondly. "We are probably the most unlikely of pairs—but I can't go on without you."

"You really love him," a voice said, spoken from behind his back. Anakin turned around sharply and saw Garen Muln standing on the threshold, his eyes fixed over him and Obi-Wan.

"Yes," Anakin replied simply, not bothering to brush away the tears running down his cheeks. "I love him. He is my everything."

Garen sighed, then stepped more inside the room, thus allowing the door to slide closed. "I didn't know until this morning Obi-Wan had been wounded. How is he?"

"He has been in a coma for the past eight days. He had been wounded in his chest during a terrorist attack. He had used his body to protect the Ansion's governor as the building they were in was hit by missile and crumbled around them." Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand to his lips and kissed it as Garen watched.

There was a moment of uneasy silence, then the knight said, "I was wrong to accuse you of using Obi-Wan, of taking advantage of him, Anakin. I can see and perceive how much you love him. I apologize for the pain I caused you." Garen bowed deeply, formally.

"You didn't cause me pain. You made me just angry—but you hurt Obi-Wan very much. You two have been best friends since you were children…how could you talk him in that way? Have you any idea of how deeply you wounded him?" Anakin replied, his words hard, but not accusing.

"I know I hurt him. When he wakes up – because he will, Anakin – I will ask, beg if necessary, his forgiveness. I swear it," Garen spoke fiercely, and Anakin nodded.

One of the monitors suddenly emitted a louder, different kind of beeping, and Anakin turned, startled.

"What is happening now?" he exclaimed, worry warring with hope inside him.

He was about to call for Bant when he saw Obi-Wan's fingers curl and then relax.

"Did you see it?" Anakin asked Garen. "He has moved!"

"Yes," Garen smiled and put a hand over Anakin's shoulder as Obi-Wan moved his head and then opened his eyes.

The injured man blinked several times to focus his vision, before an expression of confusion appeared on his face.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin murmured. "Do you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

A slight, lopsided grin was his answer. Then Obi-Wan's face sobered as he looked at Garen.

"What…?" he croaked.

"Shh, don't strain yourself. Garen and I had a bit of a friendly talk, and he has something to say to you—but first you have to get better."

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyelids dropping. A few seconds later his eyes closed, but Anakin was no longer worried.

He turned his head to look at Garen and the older man smiled. "What did I tell you? He woke. Now stay here while I go to alert Bant."

Anakin nodded gratefully, before he bent forward to graze Obi-Wan's brow with his lips, as Qui-Tor rolled in his belly, sharing his father's happiness.

--------

Once he woke up, Obi-Wan recovered quickly, so that he was discharged from the Healers' Yard six days after he had regained consciousness.

Later that same night, Obi-Wan and Anakin cuddled together in their bed. Anakin posed his head on Obi-Wan's bare chest, near the faint scar left by the surgery, and breathed in his mate's familiar scent. It was enough to stir his desire.

Anakin bit his lower lips, unsure about what to do. Bant had said Obi-Wan could begin to exercise again, but he was not sure she would agree on them having sex that very night.

"That is it?" Obi-Wan asked in the darkness. "You are so tense."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you feel strong enough to make love?"

Anakin felt Obi-Wan withhold his breath for a moment, as if surprised by his request, then he answered, "Yes, but only if it doesn't get too wild."

"Too wild? With me looking—and feeling – like a supernova ready to explode? You are joking, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan laughed softly, "Nice image, young one." He tugged at Anakin's shoulders, so they could kiss, slowly and leisurely, as their fingers stared moving up and down their bodies.

Their sleep pants were quickly discarded, as their caresses got bolder and more arousing.

Anakin licked Obi-Wan's nipples as his mate's hand dipped between his legs, teasing the sensitive scars there, before circling his opening.

Anakin groaned. "I need you…"

"Then turn on your side…" Obi-Wan ordered in a whisper, and Anakin wasted no time to comply, understanding what the other wanted to do. Obi-Wan embraced the younger man tightly, pressing his chest against his mate's back and pulling Anakin's buttocks closer to his groin.

Obi-Wan wrapped his left leg around Anakin's thigh to get some degree of leverage and slipped inside his mate.

They both gasped together, Obi-Wan at the warmth and tightness of Anakin's body, the younger man at the size and thickness that always took him by surprise.

Delicious sensations coursed along Anakin, as he moved back a little with each long, slow thrust Obi-Wan's body took, meeting them eagerly.

They soon settled in a rhythm that suited both the men and began to climb higher and higher. Anakin was so hot, so tight and lying behind him allowed Obi-Wan's hands to caress his chest, pinch his nipples, stroke his rounded belly, his hairless groin, his limp penis, and the place where their bodies joined as they rocked faster against each other.

It was so good it could not last long and it did not. Anakin and Obi-Wan came together, shouting aloud their pleasure and joy.

They fell asleep as they were, spooned together, still intimately joined, a contented smile on their lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin was taken inside the surgery room to give birth to their son exactly seven months and two days after Bant first diagnosed the pregnancy. The Force had granted him the gift to bear a child, but there was no way he could give birth naturally. So, since the last scan had showed the baby was fully developed, it was time to bring him to the light.

Obi-Wan watched with concerned eyes through a transparisteel window as Anakin was sedated and prepared for the operation.

"It will be over soon," Bant reassured him for at least the tenth time. "We aren't operating under emergency circumstances, and both Anakin's and the child parameters are perfect. Everything will go well and you will soon hold your boy in your arms."

Obi-Wan nodded dumbly, as Bant exchanged a glance with Garen and mouthed something that sounded suspiciously like "distract him". Then the Mon Calamari healer entered the surgery room and left the two friends alone.

Obi-Wan and Garen had cleared the air between them a few days after the former had awoke up from his coma. Garen had apologized for his behaviour and Obi-Wan had forgiven him, knowing that his friend had acted out of concern. They had celebrated their reconciliation by going to dine at Dex's place, along with Bant and Anakin. It had been there, between a drink and another that Obi-Wan had dropped the bombshell and informed Garen he would soon be an "uncle".

Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered his friend's stunned expression upon hearing the news, then sobered and thanked the Force for he and Garen had returned to be as close as before. He was so glad to have Garen near him in that moment. He did not want to be alone as he waited. Shmi should have been with him, but she had fallen victim of a bout of flu the previous day, much to her disappointment.

Garen put an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, pulling him away from the window. "You should relax, Obi. Bant has said everything will be fine. There is no reason to be so worried."

Obi-Wan turned to glare at Garen. "Remember me to tell you the same when you will be in my place!"

Garen raised his hands in a peaceful gesture and smiled, "Point taken!"

Obi-Wan's gaze changed and he murmured, "I am afraid, Garen. What has happened to Anakin is so unnatural. Men aren't supposed to have children. What if something goes wrong in that room? I will never forgive myself if something happens to Anakin. It would be all my fault…I took my pleasure and left him in trouble…"

Garen resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he almost snorted, "You know I love you, Obi-Wan. You are the most caring, compassionate man I've ever met. You are gentle and understanding with everybody's mistakes and faults—but not with your own. You must not feel responsible for Anakin getting pregnant. Bant explained to me they still do not know how it was possible. She says it was the will of the Force, and I agree with her. And I refuse to believe the Force would allow Anakin to conceive and carry the pregnancy to term only to have it go wrong in the end. So, Master Kenobi, I order you to stop this self-bashing at once."

The final line tore a smile from Obi-Wan, "You order me, Knight Muln?"

"Yes. It is a Best Friend's prerogative. Now come, let's go in the corridor outside. Maybe we can take a walk to the Gardens; it will do you well to take some fresh air."

Obi-Wan looked unconvinced, but let his friend guide him away from the Healer's Ward.

The trip to and from the Gardens was a silent one, and lasted around thirty minutes. When the two men returned to the Healer's Ward, their ears were assaulted by the sound of a strong wailing.

Obi-Wan froze and started trembling, overwhelmed by emotions, but he resolutely released them to the Force, for he needed to be in control of himself and not risk fainting there, in front of Garen-- he would never live to hear the end of it if he did.

Garen's hand squeezed his shoulder, "Relax, Dad Obi-Wan. Your boy has been born and judging by the strength of his lungs I would say he is very healthy."

Just as on cue, the door of the surgery room slid open and Bant stepped outside, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a light green blanket.

Obi-Wan was on her before he realized he had moved.

"How is Anakin?" he asked, his eyes darting from her face to the bundle and back again.

"He is perfectly well, Obi-Wan. We are cleaning him and settling him in the recovery room. You will be able to see him in a few minutes. In the meantime, why don't you get acquitted with your son?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he accepted the bundle of blankets Bant offered him.

"Here, hold him like this," his friend whispered, adjusting his grip over the infant.

Obi-Wan held the bundle carefully, as though it were filled with fragile crystal. "My...son..." he said hoarsely, looking down at the sleeping baby. His eyes filled at once with tears, and he did not brush them away, nor did he hide them from the onlookers. His son! He observed the tiny face and two pale blue eyes staring back at him, as a bout of fiery love and protectiveness surged inside him.

"He is beautiful," Garen commented, peering from behind the now speechless new father's shoulder. "I would say he has taken everything from you but the hair and skin colour—which is good, so he won't burn under the sun as easily as you do. You know, I still wonder how you did manage to live almost four months in the Tatooine desert with that fair skin of yours."

Obi-Wan did not answer, but instead murmured, "Welcome, Qui-Tor Kenobi-Skywalker. You don't know how happy I am to finally meet you." The baby looked at his moving lips with fascination and attention, as if he was trying to understand what his father was saying.

"Anakin is settled now," Bant whispered in Obi-Wan's ear. "You may go in to see him."

Obi-Wan flashed a brief smile at his two friends, then entered the room Bant indicated to him.

Anakin was lying in bed, an IV attached to his left arm, some sensors connected to his right index finger, but for the rest there were no sign to indicate he had just undergone surgery.

He was awake and turned his head when he heard the approaching steps.

"Hi," Anakin said softly and a little slurred.

Obi-Wan walked to the bed and made to sit down on a chair, to be closer to his mate's face.

"No…here," Anakin patted the mattress by his side, and Obi-Wan gingerly sat on it, trying not to cause any discomfort.

"How do you feel?" He enquired softly.

"Tired and sore."

"I think this will make you feel better," Obi-Wan replied, adjusting his hold over Qui-Tor, so that Anakin could look at the baby without straining himself.

Anakin's reacted to the sight pretty much as Obi-Wan had done. His eyes widened and watered as he saw his son for the first time.

"Is-is he real? I am not dreaming?" he murmured with a small voice as his trembling hand rose to touch the warm bundle.

Obi-Wan smiled, "No, you are not. He is real. Qui-Tor, our son."

"Our son…" Anakin grinned. "I like the sound of it."

"Me too. Do you wish to hold him? Are you strong enough?" Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan handed Qui-Tor to his mate.

Anakin touched the newborn's face with delicate fingers. "He is perfect…wonderful."

"Just like you," Obi-Wan whispered, his voice unsteady, as he allowed himself to express all the emotions he had pushed away a little time before: love, pride, relief, wonder, awe, joy and many others he could not even name.

"No, like you," Anakin commented, smiling.

"Like us, then."

"Yes. Like us."

Obi-Wan grinned, then leaned forward to kiss Anakin's upturned face, as he enfolded his young one and little one in a loving, long embrace.

Standing on the threshold Garen and Bant looked at the scene, both of them smiling and silently praying the Force to be, one day, as happy as Obi-Wan and Anakin were in that moment.

Then they turned around, and left, leaving the small family alone, as around them the Force pulsed with Obi-Wan and Anakin's love for each other and for their son.


End file.
